


At night

by lol_chan



Series: Cuddly conservations [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dialogue Fic, M/M, but i always wanted to write it, maybe..., no continuation, ohohohocommentsohohoho, only 1 sentence, this is going nowhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 23:03:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3306623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lol_chan/pseuds/lol_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Usual night at their place, or... wherein Iwaizumi is frustrated and Oikawa is up to no good as usual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At night

**Author's Note:**

> Something I wrote just like that, and then I'm contemplating it and then I'm like meh, so here it is

* * *

"Iwa-chan!”

“…”

“Iiiiiiiwaaaaa-chaaaaaaaaan!”

“What the heck is it, Trashykawa?”

“Say something nice~”

“Say what?”

“Something nice~”

“Not happening.”

“But waaaaaaiiiiiiii? Am I not your favourite setter? The one you love the – _bwah!_ ”

“Shut the hell up, Assikawa!”

“So mean~ Iwa-chan, but I’ll forgive ya ♡♡”

“What the heck, don’t you have _anything_ better to do!?”

“Not while your legs are wrapped around me like that, no~”

“…”

“Did you remember to lock the door?”

“I-I-I… y-yes.”

“Good! And wow, Iwa-chan was stuttering~”

“Shut up, you dumbass!”

“A knee to the gut, that’s not quite the fair competition, Iwa-chan!”

“SHUT THE FUCK UP!”

“Is swearing all that you can do, Iwa-chan?”

“I give _up_ , you’re such an idiot!”

“I maybe an idiot, but I’m your idiot ♡”

“… that’s old.”

“Doesn’t matter.”

“… come here.”

“Wha – mmm…”

And the rest of the night was lost in their moans.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how you even say ♡, but it's Oikawa, so he might just do that even XP


End file.
